


Reprise - Part of Your World - Harry Hook x Reader

by Decendantofthesparrow



Series: Part of Your World [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (y/n) is back bby!, Angry Harry Hook, Evil Audrey, F/M, Multi, Part Of Your World, Protective Harry Hook, Reprise, Sleeping Spell, a year and a half since part of your world, harry hook x reader - Freeform, harry loves (y/n), magic seeped in through a crack in the barrier, mal apologizes, mal isnt a demigod, the ember is the reason (y/n) showed up on the isle the first time, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: it’s been almost a year and a half since your adventure into the Descendant’s world, a year and a half since you fell in love with Harry, a year and a half since you were ripped away from him.Now, Descendants 3 is out, and its time.To defeat a great evil.





	1. Chapter 1

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

* * *

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

  


(y/n) POV

\----

It’s hard to believe that you had been in the Descendants world a year and a half ago if you hadn’t had the message in the back of your book, or the ruby necklace, you would have never believed it, you would have thought it was a dream.

A really freaking detailed dream where you kept all the scars and bruises from….okay.

You had just finished watching the official release, and…it was surprisingly good!!! Mal wasn’t OP like everyone thought she would be if she ended up as hades daughter..and she didn’t, she was still the daughter of maleficent, she just so happened to be the daughter of hades as well.

“still completely goes over the books tho, seriously, the first fucking book said mals dad was human!!! And that she had never really met him!!!”

You ranted, falling back onto your couch, playing with your necklace.

you paused the movie, staring at Harry's face. You felt your throat tighten. “harry” you whispered a tear streaking down your face “I miss you, I love you”

the Tv went black.

“huh?” you mumbled, wiping your eyes and standing, picking up the remote and continually pressing the power button. “what the fuck why won't it turn on?!?!”

All of a sudden loud static filled the room, and the tv turned on once more, now playing d3 backward, you backed up, wide-eyed at the screen, as it paused at a particular scene.

_*wow rookie mistake*_

_*long time nay see~*_

_*get off my bike hook!*_

_*catch me if yeh can jay~ ehehe ahaha!!!*_

you furrowed your brows, confused, what the fuck?!! Why did the tv do that?!  
you heard the slam of a book to your left, gasping you turned, seeing the rotiotl book flipped open and at the end, Kore’s original lettering still there, but new lettering appearing beneath it.

_Its time, when the ember ignites, you shall be reunited with harry._

_Prepare, you don’t have much time - Kore_

You gasped, a smile blooming on your face, rushing to your room, you quickly grabbed your gear, and rushed to put it on.

Leather jacket with padded elbows and guarded forearms slightly ripped worn black jeans with hard padding on the knees, leather fingerless gloves with knuckle guards, black combat books.

You felt right in these clothes, you felt like a VK.

Rushing to pack some things in your bag, you made sure your necklace was secure, before sprinting back to your living room, the scene were Uma, Harry and Gil were all standing on the bridge, Uma taunting mal and harry standing behind her, looking as threatening as ever, and handsome as hell too.

All of a sudden Uma yelped, dropping the ember on the bridge, jay tried to go for it, but his hand was burned as well. He hissed backing away as the ember began to emit purplish-pink smoke.

“here we go” you mumbled shaking your shoulders to get rid of your nerves.

A portal of smoke appeared in front of the tv, you grinned and gingerly placed your hand into the portal, feeling yourself being gently dragged forward.

“here I come harry”

And you jumped through.

\---Uma POV---

What the fuck What the fuck What the fuck What the fuck What the fuck

The ember all of a sudden got really hot and sparked causing me to drop it, jay tried to pick it up a moment later, but It burned him too.

Smoke started to emit from the ember, creating a whirl, and a circular opening laid in front of us.

“what the hell!” Mal screamed, turning to me “is this your doing?!”

“what no!!! I don’t know how to do this!?!?” I screamed back, backing into Harry and Gil.

Harry was just staring at the portal, eyes narrowed, he seemed to be searching for something, then his eyes widened, he whipped out his compass, the one I enchanted to help him find (y/n) and opened it.

It spun around for a moment, before stopping, pointing right at the portal.

“no way” he mumbled, glancing at me, my eyes widened, the compass would only do that if…if

If (y/n) was available to be found. Meaning (y/n) was the one coming through the portal!!!!

A figure appeared in the portal, a feminine figure.

The portal dissipated, leaving a girl with her hood up, obscuring her face, she looked down at her feet, where the ember was, and she lent down to scoop it up, examining the ember.

Mal huffed holding out her hand once again. “give me that” she demanded, her eyes glowing green.

The girl snickered “Pa-Lease lizard girl, I beat your ass once before, I can beat it again”

I knew that voice. I glanced at Harry, he was practically vibrating from excitement.

She tilted her head back, letting the hood fall, revealing smooth (s/c) skin, bright (e/c) eyes sparkling with amusement, her lips pulled into a smirk, her brow raised, her (h/c) (h/l) hair falling into place.

It…it was (y/n)…shes back….SHE'S BACK!!!

(y/n) looked at me, Harry, and Gil, making eye contact with each and every one of us.

She let out a joyful laugh, tilting her head, smiling.

“Hey guys, did ya miss me~?”

\---end of part 1 ---

Comment or message me for part 2


	2. part 2 - reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you’ve arrived at the descendant’s world, and three people are so happy to see you

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2iw0PpF)

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—Harry Hook POV—

Harry had been having a crappy year, first, the girl of his dreams had been kidnapped by mal and her cronies, then her memories of him had been erased his touch somehow bringing them back, then she was sent home JUST after he told her he had fallen in love with her.

Then he was sent back to the isle, of his own accord and uma had never returned.

Then VK day began to circle around the isle, about how the 4 traitors would be choosing four more kids to come to Auradon.

He didn’t really care, Auradon didn’t have (y/n), so he didn’t bother filling out an application. The smee twins, Skipper and Sterling, had asked him if he wanted to go, but he said no, Auradon wasn’t a place for him, but they deserved a better life, and fill out the application at the first chance.

Later that month, after VK day had been announced, the four came over and chose Dizzy, Celia, and the twins.

He’d had a better relationship with Dizzy after (y/n)s disappearance, becoming more of a protective figure in her life, when her grandmother or mother would go into one of their moods, she retreat to the ship, and he’d tell stories that (y/n) had told him to help calm her down.

Then only a couple days after the four had come for the four new vks, they had returned. apparently, Audrey, daughter of sleeping beauty, had gone evil and cursed Auradon to sleep.

He had taken advantage of their rookie mistake, leaving their bikes unattended, and stolen them.

He and Gil quickly rode to the bridge, crashing the bikes along the way.

The four traitors didn’t pay attention and he and Gil hopped thought the closing barrier, they had made it to Auradon.

Then Uma returned, and she had the ember.

And then….then…the ember started to smoke, creating a portal….with (y/n) stepping out.

She-she was back, my (y/n) was back!!!!

“(y/n)!!” Gil cried, leaping towards (y/n) and crushing her in a hug. “you’re back!!!!”

“it’s nice to see you too Gil!” (y/n) laughed in her beautiful voice, I could see her smile from here “but can you put me down now? You’re crushing me”

“oh!” Gil gasped, gently placing (y/n) on the ground “sorry, just got-”

“-exited I know, you’re good sunshine boy”

“I missed that nickname oddly enough”

“good, I missed calling you that”

Mal cleared her throat, making me, Uma, and Gil glare at her, we wanted time with the bonnie lass!!!

“this..reunion can be saved for later, I need that ember” Mal growled, holding out her hand to (y/n)

(y/n) pouted, looking down at the ember in her hands, glancing back up at mal, slight anger in her (e/c) eyes.

“mmmm, how bout..no.”

Mal huffed, but her mouth dropped open as (y/n) strutted over to us and plopped the ember right into Umas palm, Uma grinned, bumping (y/n)s shoulder

“thank you (y/n), it seems you remained smart even after leaving the isle.”

(y/n) winked, sending a shiver down my spine. “why thank you captain~”

I glanced at the traitors, Mals eyes were glowing green, but with both Uma and (y/n) here? I had no reason to even slightly fear her.

“wha’s wrong malsy~” I sung, ginning sharply at her “getting angry?~”

Mal locked her jaw, glaring at me, my grin turned into a scowl, “well don’t worry, I felt that when yeh took (y/n) away from meh”

(y/n) broke away from Uma, leaning into my side and clutching my wrist. I relaxed slightly and did my best to sneakily lace my fingers with hers.

“whatever, Uma I need that to break a spell” Mal held her hand out once more, her jaw gritting from anger.

“yeah cast by Audrey, sleeping beauty’s daughter” Carlos informed, huh, he really bulked up this past two years, no longer the small afraid pup I knew him to be.

“so the good guys the bad guy huh?” Uma laughed, stepping closer to us. “well I might not give it back, see what happenes~”

“**Uma it’s not the time for games, peoples lives are in danger!!”**

Me, (y/n) and Gil laughed lightly, smirking at each other.

Uma only rolled her eyes, already thinking of a plan “guarantee me, that every single villain kid that wants to, can get off the isle”

“I cant to that” really? Can’t do that?

“can’t do that huh? Well how bout now!!!” uma walked over to us, Gil and I splitting to give her a path, then she held the ember over the water.

“**DEAL**!…deal”

Uma stumbled, I flinched out to catch her on instinct, (y/n) reaching out as well.

“Uma!!” Evie yelled uma looked over to her with an amused face “her word is good” uma seemed to consider giving mal the ember, before placing it in her jacket.

“I’ll still keep this, for the time being, because if you think I trust you to save the world, think again.

Mal huffed crossing her arms. Uma grinned turning to us

“This is a job PIRATES!!” Uma and I side fived, (y/n) bumping my shoulder.

“where are our bikes?” jay asked, frustration in his eyes.

“oh” Gil laughed “we crashed them”

I cackled, “vroom” I whistled slowly, descending my hand to the ground, before making an explosion sound/movement.

I laughed at Jay and Carlos’ faces.

Then blueberry spoke.

“here’s a thought” we all just looked at her confused “we could all be friends” okay what the hell, that is so weird of her to suggest?

I glanced at (y/n), she was just covering her face for whatever reason and shaking her head.

“put our history behind us and celebrate our differences”

We all just stared awkwardly, what Is this princess on?

“Yeah?” Evie looked to her friends, they just stood there. Evie fished something out from her sleeves, pulling a red string bag with shiny blue balls within. “who wants gum?” she shook the bag around, looking at us.

“Les go” uma walked forward before Mal stopped her “No…im in charge…let’s go”

Really Mal really?

Following Uma I noticed (y/n) wasn’t with us, I stopped, looking behind me, and there stood (y/n) not moved from her spot.

“(y/n) come on let’s go” Uma called, (y/n) immediately obeyed, jogging up to my side.

…

…

…

Omfg, I love this girl, she purposely didn’t move till Uma gave the order, just to spite Mal.

Jay activated the bridge and we all started our way to Auradon. I pulled (y/n) behind slightly, wanting to greet her properly.

“Harry?” she softly asked, her plump lips were all I could pay attention to “you oka-mmh”

I pressed my lips to hers, humming into it, god now I knew what it meant when you could get homesick for people too.

(y/n) giggled into the kiss, gripping the lapels of my jacket. She patted my chest twice, signaling for me to pull away.

“Good to see you too hooky…now, what is with that hair?”

“wha?” I smiled down at her, glancing at my hair, “yeh don’t like it?”

“no, I liked it better when you just let it run amuck, here stay still”

(y/n) proceeded to run her hands through my hair, fluffing it and unstraighting it, my natural curls showing though and brushing my forehead and eyes.

“there you go,” she grinned, folding down the neckline of my jacket “much better. Though you could do without all those belts, you went from pirate to panic at the pirate.”

I rolled my eyes, but fondly, god I missed her being so fussy over my outfits.

“You two done lip-locking? We’re kinda on a time limit here”

(y/n) laughed, lacing her hand with mine, calling to uma.

“yeah yeah, keep your pants on cap”

…

Fuuuuck im in love

—-part 2 end—-

Comment or message me for part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 bby!!! also Harry is a softie who loves his girlfriend


	3. part 3 - asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you arrive at Auradon, only to find everyone asleep

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

\---(y/n) POV---

The walk was long, but at least that gave me time to talk to harry uma and gil.

Also, I might have backtracked and asked Evie for some gum

...

What?! Gums good.

When we arrived, everyone was asleep, harry gripped my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, I could tell he was nervous being here.

As last time he was here, I was sent back to my world.

Gil was just in awe, having never seen the shades of green around him.

"(y/n) what is that called?!"

"that's a hibiscus gil, it's a type of flower"

"Cool! And what's that!"

"that's a cherry tree"

"wow!"

Dylan Playfair was right, Gil really was a golden retriever.

Then Gil found some "cantaloupe" and started to devour it, Jay stumbled, trying to stop him, but Uma interrupted, "we don't have fresh fruit on the isle, remember?"

Jay stilled for a moment. He'd forgotten.

He patted gil on the back, smiling tensely "they're called grapes"

"grapes" Gil repeated, taking another "I love grapes"

You followed Harry, but stopped when he turned and started to taunt a sleeping student.

"ohhhh~ well" He placed his hook on the table, swiftly stealing the dude's wallet and taking out the money "I believe I deserve some, compensation for my muscles, my wile, and my role in this, endeavor~"

You snicked, covering your mouth slightly as you watched the scene unfold, harry saw you, and he bowed, about the throw the wallet on the table when Jay walked up

"you do" he took the money "me not squashing you like a bug." harry just laughed, as jay placed the money inside the dude's shirt pocket, harry spun around, retrieving his hook and shoving it in jays face.

"think im scared of yeh jay~"

"Guys" mal and uma were just done with their bullshit. You snicked as Jay walked away, harry giving him a death stare. You rolled your eyes, walking up to harry and bumping his shoulder, he tore his eyes away from jay, softening when they meet yours

"yeah?" he asked, raising his brow.

"nothin" you smiled, pulling out the money from the dude's shirt pocket "just you really do deserve some compensation~" harry just stared at you in awe, holy fuck he missed you being so sleek.

You opened his jacket, placing the money in the hidden pocket, patting it before trailing after uma.

As you walked toward her, you looked back, seeing harry staring after you, a hungry look in his eyes.

Yeah...you smiled...you had him hooked.

"guys!" Evie's voice carried over the courtyard, you changed your course, once more looking back at harry, he jogged towards you, placing his hand on your back as you got closer to evie, who was standing next to a stone girl.

"Hannah turned to stone" Uma walked past you, you trailed at her side, glancing up and down at the statue, it was a lot more lifelike than in the movie. Harry brushed his fingers with yours, obviously nervous about letting you stray from his sight.

You looked up at him, giving a small smile, he just bit the inside of his lip, he had the same feeling in his gut that he had the day you were taken.

"stay close to meh lass" you nodded, stepping closer to him.

"Alright everybody stay on their toes" Jay warned, looking around for threats.

"look since we're here let's check the shool" Uma suggested, heading towards the school, you, Celia, Gil, and Harry following her. Then Mal spoke up

"no" you all stopped, uma looked annoyed "Audrey went straight for the crown, soo I think it's safe to assume that she went for ben and his castle next" she looked at her friends, who nodded "that's where we'll go"

Uma rolled her eyes breaking away from your group and sizing up mal "says who" mal looked disgruntled furrowing her brows

"says me"

"says you and that's supposed to mean something to me?"

"Uma" you called, she turned to you, a surprised look in her eye, "Mals right, Audrey already cleared out the area, and logically thinking, Audrey would go for Ben next." Uma huffed, but nodded, mal looked surprised, seemingly about to thank you but you held your hand up

"don't thank me, im not trying to get on your good side, I still don't like you, it's just we're on a time limit, and you two squabbling for the next 15 minutes won't help the deadline."

Mal huffed, turning and strutting off to head to Bens castle. The rest of you following

Harry let out a hissed breath as he followed you, tossing his arm over your shoulder.

\-----

"who is she!?! And how did Mal break my spell!!"

"and what is uma doing here?!?"  
"i-I don't know!"

Audrey screeched, emptying a bowl of lemons and tossing it at chad, he yelped, throwing himself to the floor, the bowl shattered on the closet door behind him

Audrey stalked towards him, glaring down at him, before leaning down slightly to pet his head

"...that girl" Chad stopped, his fear slightly returning "shell be of use to me, it's obvious it's the girl that Uma was looking for during cotillon....and she's close to the Scottish boy....things are about to get ugly~"

Chad gulped, terrified for the vks.

\---end of part 3---

Comment or message me for part 4


	4. part 4 - knight falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey commands the knights to life, and you have a near-death experience

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

\---(y/n) POV---

You walked down the halls of bens castle, leaning into Harry's side as dude lead you to where he had fixated on bens sent.

“hold up!” uma commanded, stopping the group, gesturing to slashes on the wall, and half a map laying on the ground, due to beast ben. “what's this?”

Carlos walked over to uma with a worried look, glancing back at mal “uuh any change this was here before?” mal bit her lip, before calling out to ben once more.

Harry glanced at you, uma doing the same, you shrugged, gripping onto Harry's jacket tightly.

Mal opened the doors to the night's museum, calling for ben, Harry's eyebrows raised impressed, he broke off from you, getting close to one of the knights, and brushing his fingers on the sword, whistling slightly.

“ I can gell yeh lurking” he sung to jay, who hung close to him, jay leaned him, muttering in Harrys ear

“good” you rolled your eyes, stepping closer to harry and making jay step off. You looked back at gil who was petting dude, you smiled, if you were allowed to stay in Auradon after this mess, the first thing you would do is get gil a dog, oh! A golden retriever for a golden retriever!

Harry started to walk towards uma, who was once again squabbling with mal, you sighed and followed after him, not really wanted to be separated when Audrey activated the nights.

“I wonder what fried octopus tastes like~?” mal picked her teeth grinning sharply at uma, you stepped up behind uma and put your chin on her shoulder, she glanced at you but let you stay.

“okay, why don’t we not do this” evie tried before uma interrupted her.

“were celebrating our differences” uma smiled, you snorted, making uma glance at you once more.

Then pink smoke started to leak from the night in front of you and moved, you and harry seemed to be the only two who noticed.

“I believe we're being challenged” uma ignored him, still fighting with mal, you huffed, Harry looked at you and grasped your wrist, drawing you closer to him.

“lets split up and look for Audrey”

You and Harry kept your eyes on the knight as the pink smoke started to pour out of its helmet.

“that makes no sense! Unless you give me my ember shes gonna spell you!”

The knight moved once more, harsher this time, and you snapped

“girls!” mal and uma jumped, looking at you surprised “we have a situation here!” you thumbed at the knight when it moved once more, making mal and uma jump slightly.

“you like a prince mal~” audreys voice came from the knight, it gave a mock bow, “well how about a knight in shining armor? Or knights”

Knights around the room began to move, harry grabbed your hand, backing you up with him, you keeping uma behind you.

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

_This could get a little sticky_

Uma stood in the middle of the room, pointing back at gil and then pointing to the swords in the wall, you and harry speedwalking over to her and collecting your own swords

_How to win this battle could be tricky but I know the best way_

_Fall back let me lead, you hold the line_

_And we'll bring them to their knees_

Mal pushed uma aside, jay tossing a sword to her, you rolled your eyes, moving with harry to step in front of uma, blocking a knight from her

_Swords in the air if you're with me_

_They got us outnumbered one to fifty_

_But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy, you take the left_

_And the rest of you can follow me (Un-uh)_

You huffed, mal always had to be the leader, even when someone else was better equipped for something.

_This is my crew_

_This is my squad_

_This is my turf_

_Oh my gosh, look guys_

_We've got bigger fish to fry_

_Put your differences aside_

_'Cause right now we're on the same side_

Mal and uma jumped off the platform, uma landing next to you, you nodded at each other, getting in battle position.

_Until the night falls, everyone_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

You all began to attack, swords clashing, you knocked several away, switching with Carlos and blocking a hit for evie.

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react_

Uma dashed in front of you, not noticing a knight about to slash down at her, you ran and slid under it, standing up behind it bringing your sword across its neck, slicing off its helmet, it collapsed to the floor.

You smirked and nodded at Harry, he understood, slashing the neck of the knight he was facing, it falling as well.

_This situation's getting kinda heavy_

_Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady_

_'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive_

_I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side_

_All my soldiers stand at the ready_

_We can cut 'em up like a confetti_

_We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind_

_Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line_

Harry grabbed your waist, tossing you away from an attack, you stumble onto the platform, gil steadying you.

_This is all out war, they got us outnumbered_

_The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder_

_And we are not going under, we will never run for cover_

_We battle for the victory and ride for each other_

You leaped of the platform next to harry, smirking at the knights standing before you, you made a “come at me gesture” before launching right back into battle.

_Until the night falls everyone_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react_

All of a sudden mals sword was launched from her grip, and the knight she was battling kicked her in the stomach, evie gasped, distracted by her friend's downfall didn’t notice a knight coming up on her right, slashing her leg and sending her to the ground.

Carlos blocked an attack with his shield, jay pressing against his back.

Uma and gil were getting cornered, and harry had been knocked down, away from you, and your sword was caught, tossed away from you, and another knight with a hammer swung at your legs, toppling you over.

“(y/n)!!” harry screamed, hooking his hook in the handle of a sword of a knight and flipping it out of its hand, and into his own.

Time seemed to slow as the knight above you began to arch his sword up and then slash it down.

Your eyes widened, this didn’t happen in the movie, what the hell, you turned to harry, who was rushing towards you, fear and panic in his eyes.

“harry” you whispered, you didn’t want to leave him so soon!

Harry screamed your name once more as the knight's sword reached your chest, you closed your eyes, preparing to feel immense pain.

…

…

…

Nothing? You opened an eye, seeing the knight just standing there, you looked around hurriedly, seeing uma and gil looking confused at the knights who were cornering them had stopped. Evie stood up slowly, stepping away from the knight with a hammer, about to crush her legs.

Carlos and Jay moved quickly away from the knights surrounding them, and mal stood from her spot on the ground, looking confused at the frozen knights around her.

“what” Mal muttered, her green eyes glowing slightly “what is going on?...Uma?” she turned to the sea witch, who just shook her head, she had no idea what was happening.

Harry reached you, plucking you from under the knight and into his arms, pressing you against his chest.

“Dornt ye ever scaur me loch 'at again ye hear me! och god Ah thooght Ah tint ye” harry was so scared that he was going into full Scottish, babbling as he held you tightly, face pressed against your neck.

“h-harry, I- im okay, please calm down” you shushed him, turning in his grip slightly to sit on his lap facing him, cupping his cheeks wiping the panic-induced tears from his face.

“im okay, im fine, please, calm down, breathe with me”

Harry's breath soon started to match yours so you took your attention off him to look at uma.

“uma you got any idea what just happened?” you gestured to the frozen knights, she just shrugged.

** _This would be my doing dear one_ **

you all gasped from the random voice, all standing and looking around. You stopped, maybe it was…

“kore?” you asked, into the air, the rest of the vks looking at you weirdly

** _Haha you have always been smart (y/n)_ **

A soft light invaded the room, and it faded away to reveal a woman in a green and pink toga style dress, with thorns, flowers, vines, and multiple other nature like things adorning her person, she had a soft smile and curly brown hair under her flower crown.

Huh, it seemed your theories were correct!

“_You really are, now I think its time for introductions, my name is kore, and I was the one who originally brought (y/n) here a year and a half ago, and also brought her here today_”

You looked around, the vks just seemed really confused, harry had his arms wrapped around your waist, shielding you from kore, not knowing if she was friend or fore, but his grip loosened when he heard that she was the person who allowed you two to meet.

“_most of you may know me more by my recent name, Persephone_”

Mal and Umas jaw dropped, Persephone?!! As in the goddess Persephone?!

"hold up!” mal spoke waving her hands around, “you mean you!” she pointed at the goddess “are THE Persephone, as in hades an-“

The goddess just laughed amused by mals erratics, smiling softly at all of you

“_yes as in Persephone and hades, my husband_. “

Her face steeled, making the vks in the room freeze. if she was serious than what she was about to say must be.

“_I believe the time for chat is over, now you all must hurry to stop Audrey, her magic is getting stronger and soon not even the ember will stop her”_

Evie gasped, covering her mouth as the goddess nodded at you, you gave one back, gripping onto Harry's hand, she turned back to the vks, the soft light filling the room once more.

_“good luck”_

The light faded, and the knights fell to the floor, and the vks all jumped at the sound of metal crashing to the floor. You all stood in silence for a moment. Before uma broke it.

“okay where does this cheerleader bunk down, even if she's not there we might find some sort of clue?” uma suggested, evie huffed remembering something

“actually she's still in the dorms” Mal gasped, tapping Evie's shoulder

“right! Because of summer school!’

Harry busted out laughing, using you as a crutch as he bent over, you snorted as you watched him cackle.

“ehehe wha’! summer school!? Summer! School! No wonder she wants revenge~!” he giggled as he laid his head on yours, leaning most of his weight into you.

“Okay!” Mal snapped, looking from Gil, Harry, Jay and Carlos “I need you guys! To go find Ben, we will meet back at Evie's in…two hours”

Uma hummed, “sounds like we're going with my plan, just saying” mal rolled her eyes “it was kinda the obvious plan.”

“uma said it first” you and gil called, uma grinned looking between you two “right so my plan~!”

“whatever” mal huffed, turning and walking out into the hall, jay, and Carlos following her, uma smirked at you, you stick out your tongue at her and follow your captain. Harry tossed his arm over your shoulder, making you lean into his side.

“lassie” he whispered, you hummed, he let out a harsh breath, leaning in close “please stay safe, I can't lose yeh”

You looked up at him, seeing the thin laced fear and worry in his eyes, you smiled reassuringly, wrapping your arm around his torso.

“I promise if you do in turn” harry nodded, holding out his hook, you curled your pinkie around it, shaking it lightly

“promise”

\--end of part 4--

Comment or message me for part 5


	5. part 5 - potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is off with the boys, you convince Evie to try something other than true loves kiss on doug

[Originally posted by ravenclairee](https://tmblr.co/ZsE1fv2kEdzdW)

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—(y/n) POV—

You lay on the bed with Uma, laying across Umas legs and hanging your head upside down. Celia was at audreys dresser putting on her jewelry, and uma was reading audreys diary.

Mal and evie entered looking exasperated “shes nowhere on campus”

Uma waved the diary in the air “found her diary and dang did you ruin audreys life” you snorted, messing with the tassels on Umas pants, that was an understatement.

“Okay, so did you find anything that we don’t already know or?” uma huffed, closing and tossing the diary away.

“she hangs out at fairy cottage, you know Where flora fauna and Merryweather hid her mom from your mom?” mal gave a dry laugh as you snorted even louder.

“yes, haha, the irony is not lost on me”

Uma scrunched up her face adorably as she flopped back down onto audreys bed “how could anyone with this bed ever be unhappy!” you giggled, twisting yourself to lay mostly on uma “I know right, it’s so…sinkable”

“ya know, that is the exact word I was gonna use”

“Okay!” Celia cheered, turning and striking a pose, making you snicker at the obvious parody of a stuck up princess “how do I look?”

Evie gasped lightly before smiling fondly “okay the bling stays here” Celia deflated slightly, pouting

“but shes bad!”

“and we’re not~”

The young girl huffed, taking off the tiara.

—harry POV—

Harry trekked through the trees and jay and Carlos called for ben, he was kinda in awe, last time he was here, he was too distracted by getting (y/n) back to pat attention to any of the wildlife.

He saw gil in the corner of his eye, pick a small dark round fruit from a bush, he stalked over, stopping gil from putting in his mouth.

“Harry?” gil questioned as harry plucked it from his hand and examined that. He nodded before handing it back to gil, picking one of his own with his hook.

“Just makin sure it wasn’t nightshade yeh know?” gil made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, nodding, yeah that would have been bad.

“so” jay walked up, also plucking a berry “I have a question for you hook” harry looked up, raising his brow

“How did someone like you” he pointed at harry “make someone like (y/n) fall for you?” Harry made a face, and Gil backed up slightly, knowing that Jay had made a bad comment.

“wha the fuck is tha’ supposed the mean!?!” Harry snarled, getting close to Jays face, holding his hook to his throat.

“i-I” Jay stuttered, holding his hands up in surrender “I didn’t mean anything bad! I just meant that you and (y/n) are kinda a …odd match? I mean she’s from another world? How’d ya do that?”

Harry rolled his eyes, stepping away from Jay “none of yeh business jay, what transpired between meh and the lass is to stay between meh and ‘er, fuck off”

Jay sighed and shrugged, backing off and talking to Gil.

Harry sighed, glancing around seeing dude walking off. “pup!” the white-haired boy whirled around, raising his brow at harry “yer mutt went that way”

Carlos stood, running after dude, Harry waving for Gil to follow.

—(y/n) POV—

You arrived at Evie’s castle, whistling lowly at the sight, it was a lot bigger in real life than in the movie, uma nodded along with you, impressed “nice digs”

Evie smiled, obviously proud of her house “I got a really good deal~” as you all entered the house, you got a glance of red, and you entered the room where dizzy, and the smee twins slept.

“no” you whispered, leaning down next to skipper and sterling, slowly taking their glasses and setting them on the table, doing the same with dizzy’s glasses. Celia walked around the couch, grabbing a red blanket and laying on the three asleep vks.

Dizzy started to whimper and flinch in her sleep. You slid over to her, brushing her hair out of her face “shhh, im here dizzy, (y/n)s here, you’re not on the isle don’t worry” dizzy calmed, her eyes fluttering, whispering out your name.

Then loud snoring came from the next room, and you groaned internally. Doug.

Standing you followed uma into the greenhouse where evie worked. Evie knelt down next to the boy, pushing him slightly, trying to wake him.

“he’s spelled remember?” uma reminded evie, the blue-haired girl looked up at uma, pouting slightly, uma looked back at mal “is he not a fast learner?”

“shes emotionally involved okay?” uma sighed, rolling her eyes.

“well, in that case, she should be able to wake him up”

Evie furrowed her brows, confused. “true loves kiss?” uma suggested, raising her brows “works every time?” evie open her mouth but stopped, before continuing.

“well we haven’t actually used the L-word yet” evie winced, glancing between the three of you and Doug. You stopped, you really didn’t want to hear “one kiss” again, it was kinda cringy, so you spoke up.

“aren’t you the evil queen’s daughter?” evie nodded slowly “yes but I don’t know how that’s relevant?”

You waved your hands around exited “well in that case, shouldn’t your mom have taught you how to remove a curse? Like with potions and stuff?” evie stopped, then gasped, standing and grasping your shoulders excitedly.

“omg, you’re right!!! I think I have just the stuff to make a potion to wake Doug up!” she bolted off to the kitchen, grabbing stuff from a cabinet labeled ‘potion ingredients’ she placed them on the table, bouncing on her heels “I’ve never used this particular stuff before, I haven’t had to make a potion since!…” Evie stopped, now looking incredibly awkward.

“since ben?” You suggested, raising your brow, evie glanced up, nodding nervously. “eh don’t worry, Im sure you apologized to him about spelling him to get the wand~”

mal and evie froze at that, you did as best as you could to keep the grin off your face “ohh~” you sang “you never told him of your true intentions~ how evil~”

Evie sighed, it wasn’t her place to tell ben about the original reason ben was spelled, so she continued on making the potion, getting out a pot to make it in.

—

20 minutes later, after you and uma sat playing with Carlos’ chessboard, evie rushed in, mal trailing behind her, holding a slightly glowing yellowish blue bubbly potion, looking proud as ever.

“I did it! I did it!” you laughed, clapping as evie bounced around the living room.

“Great job! Now let’s go see if it works on your dude” evie stopped, raising her brows “oh yeah I forgot that this was for that!” you snorted, uma smacking your shoulder.

Evie rushed into her workroom, lifting Doug’s head up slightly, pouring the potion in his mouth, making sure he didn’t choke on it.

For a moment nothing happened and then he woke with a start, coughing slightly as he sat up.

“what-“ he stuttered, looking around at all of you “what happened?” he looked incredibly confused, and a little disappointed.

“I made a potion to wake you up” evie squealed, clapping happily, Doug smiled but it looked strained “that’s awesome evie! Thank you!” evie did not seem to notice his strain and leaned forward to hug him.

You popped your lips, tilting your head to the door at uma, she nodded, following you out, her eyes widened at the cake, Celia already eating some.

You smiled, grabbing a knife and cutting two slices, handing one to uma. Uma stabbed a fork into it, shoving the sweet cake into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

You giggled, opening Evie’s fridge, gasping when you saw that greatest thing to ever exist.

Caramel~

Grabbing it you popped it open and drizzled it over your cake, Uma and Celia looking at you oddly. You smirked, handing it to uma, digging into your now extremely sugary cake covered in caramel.

Uma snorted, glancing at the caramel before shaking her head, you were used to a lot of sugar, this was her first taste, take it slow uma, sugar crash is a no go.

—end of part 5—

Comment or message me for part 6


	6. part 6 - cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and the boys find ben, and you finally snap on mal

[Originally posted by beckys-lynch](https://tmblr.co/Znh9Zv2jwev9R)

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—Harry POV—

I trailed in the back, tossing random things as Carlos called for ben, I was kind of, really, a little, VERY bored.

The talking mutt came running back, making a face “whew! Something stinks! And it wasn’t me this time!” a horrifying roar sounded across the wood, a…beast thing leaping out from within the trees, its eyes crazed and black.

It roared at us, leaping and swiping at Gil, Carlos pushing him back to save is face. It caught itself on a tree, looking around for its prey, it turned, locking eyes with me. I froze, the anger and hunger in its eyes the look of wanting to tear someone apart, made me shake slightly, I haven’t seen that look since (y/n) had taken care of my da.

The beast leaped at me, jay pushing on my shoulder, I moved, ducking down and swiping out with a right hook, catching its face. It roared, spinning around from my punch and landing on the ground.

I backed up, trying to keep out of its eyesight, but it leaped at me again, i felt jay’s hands on my shoulders, leaning me away from the beast and flinging me away from it, but its claws were in reach still, I felt my shoulder spilt and I screamed, falling back into jay, he winced, seeing my shoulder having four deep slices in it. I panted as I regained my footing, looking wearily at the beast as It crouched down, eyeing all of us.

Jay held out his hands but looked ready to fight just in case it came at one of us again. I looked to Carlos’ growling “yer mutt needs some serious nose adjustments!” Carlos furrowed his brows, looking intently at the beast.

“I’m not so sure?” he swallowed harshly gathering courage “ben?” the beast stilled for a moment, locking eyes with Carlos, before scanning over Gil and I, growling harshly at us. Gil put his hand on my shoulder, slowly backing us away, carefully avoiding my wounds.

The beast looked from us to its paw, a long thorn sticking out of its palm. Gil gasped lightly “ohhh he’s hurt! You know my dad, said that bens dad did not handle pain well” I leaned into Gil, looking at my shoulder, the slices were bleeding heavily, we need to fix ben and fast, and then find Uma.

“Gil” I panted lowly, he looked at me and his eyes widened, unwrapping his headscarf and tying around my shoulder, desperate to try to slow the bleeding, if it continued as it was, I would probably bleed out. Ben had obviously caught a major artery.

A roar sounded from ben, we looked over, seeing that Carlos had ripped out the thorn in beast bens paw, and then all of a sudden water was being squirted at ben, I looked behind us, seeing a girl with a pastel blue dress on and holding some sort of water gun, blasting ben.

Carlos looked ecstatic to see the girl, while jay rushed forward to collect ben, who was turning back to human.

As jay and ben talked, I eyed the water the pastel blue girl was holding, sighed I walked forward “hey duckling” the girl jumped, looking at me “do yeh think that water would help meh with this?” pulling down the makeshift bandage gil made, I showed her the still heavily bleeding lacerations. She turned pale but nodded unsurely.

“maybe? It is magic water.” She walked carefully to me holding the nozzle above the lacerations and gently pushing the lever.

The water sparkled as it hit my skin, the blood cleared up, the wounds mostly closing and the pain leaving, I sighed, nodding my thanks to the girl.

“wait.” Ben called, looking at me and gil, I ignored him, completely taking Gils “bandage” off and finding a small stream where I could rinse my blood out. “who’s side are they on and…what happened to harry?”

I snorted, standing and gesturing from my shoulder to his left hand, the king glanced down, eyes widening at the crusting blood lining his fingers and nails.

“shit…im sorry harry” I waved him off “eh yer fine, yeh weren’t in control…though a couple more minutes and I probably would’ve blacked out from blood loss, yeh got meh real good”

Ben still looked ashamed, his shoulders hunched, but he looked at jay. “why are they here?” jay sighed, clamping ben on the shoulder “they escaped and joined us, and mal has the ember which is our only hope to stop Audrey, details to follow” jay started to push ben to move, but ben hung on the fact that mal had the ember.

“hades ember? Did mal go back to the isle?”

“I said details to follow, were meeting up with mal, evie, uma, and (y/n) let’s go”

“(y/n) and uma!”

Carlos and jane rolled their eyes “details to follow!” jay nodded and shoved ben once more, and gil gestured for him to follow.

I nodded at jane, sending a mental thanks to her for the water, she nodded back. I stopped jay before he could pass me, letting the others walk father away.

“hey jay, em, thanks fer savin me earlier, if yeh hadn’t done that, (y/n) wouldn’t have been teh look at meh gorgeous face anymore” jay rolled his eyes, shoving my shoulder lightly, I sniggered and jogged after the group.

—(y/n) POV—

All in all, uma had eaten about one a half slices of janes cake, you had finished yours and had found cheez it’s in the cabinet, now snacking on those. Mal walked up awkwardly to uma, biting her lip before speaking.

“That was a really good idea…to check audreys room, now we know we’re on the right track” uma looked at you with raised brows before turning to mal, untrusting.

“Is there an insult in there that I missed?” mal looked a little down, looking at uma sadly, laughing a little “just…wanted to say thank you.” Celia and uma glance at you, you shrugged, going back to the snack.

Mal got her own slice of cake, poking at it, glancing up at uma. Uma was just enjoying her cake, Celia finished her cake and walked off, going upstairs to her room.

“I don’t know whose birthday it is, but I want this cake,” uma said, getting herself another slice, mal laughed, looking down awkwardly at her cake.

“so..i might have missed the boat a little when I called you shrimpy and didn’t let you join the gang” you narrowed your eyes, if mal was trying to apologize for ruining Umas isle life, then she was doing a horrible job.

“hang on” you spoke, making the two girls look at you in surprise “im going to jump into this… conversation here, mal. You dumped rotten shrimp on Umas head because she laughed when you slipped off the docks, and then when she remembered you couldn’t swim she went to save you! And what did you do? Reward her with betraying her trust and making her known as shrimpy. and as for not letting her join your gang, if I remember the real reasoning! It was because you had a height restriction, and if I have my facts right….you’re shorter than uma.”

Mal looked extremely ashamed and uma looked apathetic, letting you go on your rant. Mal harshly swallowed and open her mouth to speak but you silenced her.

“you bullied and humiliated her over a simple misunderstanding, I imagine if you waited longer, uma would have dived into the waters to save you, but noo~ little miss nasty has to dump rotten shrimp, which by the way! Could’ve gotten uma really sick! on her worried friends head! Your fucking lucky uma has mercy on you, I remind you, uma is the granddaughter of Poseidon, she could simply snap her fingers and you would drown in an instant, your fae powers would be no help to you. So get over your little god complex and realize, you are not that goddamn important” You huffed, plopping down onto the chair next to uma, who stared mal down, mal stayed wide-eyed for a moment, before closing them and taking a deep breath.

“uma” she started, opening her eyes and looking uma straight in the eyes “I apologize for doing all of the shit I did on the isle, and im sorry for treating you so horribly since then.”

She looked absolutely sincere, you glanced at uma, who seemed to be deep in thought.

You poked her lightly, she blinked and narrowed her eyes at mal. “I accept your apology, but let this be known, I have a right to be pissed at you, a right to be upset, you do not have the right to my forgiveness, and this little excursion, will be the last time I will willingly be in the same room as you, understood?”

Mal sighed and nodded, smiling small. “I understand, I have don’t nothing to earn your trust, and it’s going to take a while for you to forgive me, maybe never. But I accept that, and hope we can work together long enough to defeat Audrey”

You and uma nodded, before loud slamming echoed around you, glancing at the door you saw a plank of wood pushed against the patio door. Before more joined it, along with more wood boarding up the windows.

You stood with mal and uma, uma getting closer to you. She called out for Celia, “Celia!” the girl called back from the other side of the house “we’re trapped!” she screamed, bolting into the room and pressing herself to Umas side.

Evie ran into the room with Doug a worried look on her face, “are you guys okay?!” she looked around the house, fear spilling onto her face at the sight of the boards blocking the windows and doors

Mals eyes glowed green, holding up her hands and yelling out; “you’ve caused my friends pain and fear we’ve had enough now disappear!” nothing happened, mals magic doing nothing to blow the boards away from the openings.

“guys im sorry, my spells aren’t working, audreys magic is getting stronger!” umas shell began to glow and echo, sounding like a homing beacon.

She looked to you, and you nodded, she and mal had to work together.

She and mal clasped hands, reciting the spell together.

“you’ve caused our friend’s pain and fear we’ve had enough now disappear!”, a burst of purple and teal magic and whispered over the boards, pulsing forward and knocked them to the floor.

The two released a breath, releasing each other’s hands and stepping away, evie smiled and stepped between the two of them.

“You did it~” evie said breathlessly “together, this is what I’ve been talking about” you internally groaned, evie the entire movie has been trying to make everyone be friends, and honestly, it was getting annoying real quick. Uma had the right to say ‘ fuck off I don’t want to be your friend’ to mal.

Though Evie’s exasperated mom act was funny as all hell. Uma sighed glancing at mal, “guess my shell likes you” Mal let out a breath like laugh.

Uma fished out the ember from within her shell, dropping it into mals palm. “here, since we’re close to ending this, might as well let you have it” mal smiled, nodding at uma and placing the ember in her pocket.

Celia skipped over to the door, smiling at who she saw. She turned, grinning “hey~ your bae is here~” mal gasped, scooting past uma to open the door and running into bens arms.

Uma and you beamed at the sight of gil and harry, you running into Harry’s arms, jumping when you reached him, he let out an ‘oof’ wrapping his arms around you and taking a step back. Laughing as he spun you around, as to not let your weight topple him over.

You were set back on your feet, grinning up at harry, before seeing his shoulder. You gasped, tracing your fingers over the deep wounds, which seemed to be recently healed but not all the way.

“uma!” you called hysterically, she turned to you, eyes widening at the sight of Harry’s shoulder, she rushed over placing her hands on Harrys wound. Her eyes glowed, her shell once more activating.

“by the power of the sea heal all your injuries”

The four deep cuts closed and Harry sighed in relief, rolling his shoulder as the odd itching sensation hed been having since jane healed him with the water went away.

“Thanks, cap’n” uma nodded, glancing over to gil, he shook his head, no more injuries to report.

“what the hell happen-“ you stopped, cupping Harry’s face as you turned to look at Ben, he was looking back, ashamed and apologetic.

“ben?” mal whispered, ben sighed bowing his head to you.

“im sorry, Audrey turned me into a beast and in my rage, I slashed harry.”

You huffed, turning back to harry, who was looking at you with a sparkle in his eyes. “love he didn’t mean it, it’s alright’

“yeah well” you mumbled wrapping your arms around his torso and hugging him, he wraps his arms around your waist, his hook against the small of your back. “you still got hurt” harry hummed pressing his cheek to the top of your head, closing his eyes, simply feeling your warmth.

“Okay,” mal spoke, mainly speaking to ben but also talking to the boys “so we all think that Audrey could be at fairy cottage” harry released you, stepping towards uma and gil, you laced your hand with his, keeping with him. “we have no idea where it is, did she ever take you there?”

Ben nodded, looking happy to be of assistance “yeah every fairy godmothers day” he looked over to Jane, who was sitting at a table, all of a sudden looking sullen. “where is fairy godmother when you need her?” you all looked to jane, who looked sad now “I wish I knew”

Uma, Harry, and Gil looked to you, and you sighed, knowing exactly where she was “I know” the Auradon residents looked to you in shock, before remembering where you were from.

“shes at the museum, she was getting her wand before Audrey turned her to stone. So she’s a no go” jane looked heartbroken, Carlos kneeling before her and grasping her shoulder comfortingly.

You continued on though “it is a good idea for jane to go to her though, maybe you can get to the wand and free her?” Jane shook her head “no, last time I held that wand i-“

you held your hand up, stopping her “I know I know, you freed maleficent, but that’s not your fault, you had some really bad issues fucking with your head, and that stuff can ruin anybody” jane still look ashamed but not as bad, she smiled sadly and mumbled thanks.

“don’t mention it,” you noticed Carlos holding his present and rolled your eyes, if they were going to make Carlos, who was obviously gay, be with jane they could’ve used the ship name the fans used. I mean, JARLOS really!!! JANELOS is so much better but you digress.

You wonder how Harry would react to being shipped with mal? Pfft hed probably kill her and then take you off for some snogging, just to prove he didn’t have any intentions with the purple-haired fae

ben walked up to Doug, patting him on the back, “Doug! go with jane, to find Fairy Godmother” uma stopped him “they might need some muscle” gil looked down at his arms, flexing them.

“well ill go” Carlos spoke up, looking relieved “yeah actually I would feel better.” Then evie spoke “yeah I actually I would feel better too” mal stepped in “same” Doug looked crestfallen before accepting that he would also like gil to tag along.

Gil smiled, throwing his arm around Doug’s shoulder “alright man lets do it!” gil turned to jane, “let’s go jane!” she nodded and stepped away from Carlos, who told her to be careful.

You all watched as jane, gil, and Doug made their way out of Evie’s property and to the museum. You shied, leaning into harry as he watched gil with worried eyes.

You patted his chest, smiling softly up at him, leading him into the house, as you walked towards the kitchen you heard him gasp, turning you saw him staring horrified at the twins.

“skipper?” he whispered releasing your hand, stepping towards them “sterling? W-wha happened” he kneeled down next to them, hoving his fingers over skippers red freckled cheek.

“Audrey happened” you mumbled, sitting next to harry on the floor, leaning your head on his shoulder. You watched harry as he fretted over the twins, you could see mal and evie looking bewildered over harry being so caring over the two, then your mind clicked.

Evie’s potion, you didn’t know how much evie made but maybe she had enough for the twins and dizzy!

“evie!” you called, whipping around from harry and standing, she jumped and nodded, “do you still have some of the potions you made for Doug?” she nodded and looked confused before her eyes widened in realization.

“yes! Oh, I hope it works on them, the twins might need a lighter dosage though, as they are smaller.”

You nodded, racing into the kitchen with evie, who opened the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle with the bubbly potion in it, she unscrewed the lid and poured a shot glass for dizzy and two small beakers for the twins.

You grabbed the two for the twins as evie grabbed the glass for dizzy.

Racing back over, you handed one to harry, lifting sterlings head up a little to make him down the potion, harry carefully helping skipper to drink his portion.

After a moment of waiting that seemed like a year, the twins awoke, blinking their sleep away. They yawned as they sat up, looking around blearily before their sights locked on harry.

“UNCLE HARRY!” they screamed, leaping from the couch and slamming into Harry’s torso, harry yelped, his breath stolen from him as he flew onto his back, the twins hugging him as tight as they could.

They started to babble endlessly to him, asking him how he was here, did he end up filling an application, how they missed him, how they would have so many adventures now that he was here, how he was so much cooler than jay (jay said ‘hey’ pretty offended) and how in their dreams they heard Harry’s girl talk in their dreams.

You snickered, making Dizzy, who was babbling to Evie, Skipper, and Sterling turn to you with wide eyes.

They stayed silent for a moment, Harry and Uma clamping their ears closed preparing for the screams of excitement.

“(Y/N)!!!!” they all screamed, leaping from evie and harry, dizzy wrapping her arms around your neck, squealing in your ear, and the twins leaching to your waist.

“ah!!” you laugh screamed, seeing Evie, mal, Carlos, and jay looking confused and in awe, as you toppled over, carefully landing so the three young vks wouldn’t get hurt.

“hi!” you giggled as the three started to babble on how they missed, you and how to harry was so miserable without you.

“I get it! Now let me speak!” they silenced, but still looked as if they were about to burst from happiness.

You grinned, sitting up with little difficulty, the twins had tight grips. “I missed you too, all three of you, and If I can help it. Im not going anywhere, also harry was miserable?” harry groaned, standing to cover the twins’ mouths as they started to go off on how Harry acted while you were away, and dizzy squealed and bolted before he could do the same.

Evie gave a disbelieving laugh…so you were the one dizzy had ranted about excitedly to her. The girl who had become a sister to her, someone who protected a lot of the kids of the isle, the one who even gaston feared.

Evie felt guilt flood her bones again, after so long, she still felt as if they did the wrong thing, taking you away from Harry.

And this was just more proof.

—end of part 6—

Comment or message me for part 7


	7. part 7 - lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mals lies are revealed, you rant about something tumblr has been pissed about the barrier being closed for good

[Originally posted by bens-hardy](https://tmblr.co/ZDGLzt2k7ox2s)

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—(y/n) POV—

There it was, fairy cottage, harry held tightly onto your hand as you all sneaked behind ben, and the core four, harry leading you from tree to rock, keeping you both out of sight. Mal and ben slowly made their way to the front door, keeping out of sight of the windows.

Keeping close to harry as you stormed the cottage, ben knocked open the door, mal having the ember ready to attack when Audrey was nowhere to be found.

Harry kept you close, his eyes darting everywhere for danger, jay ran up the stairs, the rest of you looking around the cottage. Harry refused to let go of your hand, he had a really bad feeling, it had been nagging him all day, it was the same feeling as when the core four took you a year and a half ago.

Jay was back, looking worried “shes not upstairs” Mal looked upset, looking around, maybe for clues. Then the closet door started to slam, harry pushed you behind him as ben walked toward it and opened it.

And there was chad, curled up on the floor and whimpering for his mother. “chad?” ben called, moving to help the blond boy up. He flinched, ben stopping before going to help him once more, as he was chad looked around the stopping at harry, and looking a little intimidated at Harry’s height or something.

(a/n: probably thinking ‘holy fuck why is he so much hotter than me?’)

He looked back to ben a look of realization on his face “Ben?” he said softly, before launching himself at him “BEN!…your face?” he looks around again, not seeing Audrey “shes gone huh?” mal looked kinda weirded out, as did the rest of the vks, and ben “and the doors open” he shook ben a little “im free” he realized ben, bolting for the door and high tailing it to who knows where.

“FREEDOM!” Harry started to laugh as ben coughed awkwardly and walked out the door, spinning around and closing the door, mocking chad quietly “freedom~ hehe”

He threw his arm over your shoulder, looking up at the night sky. You stopped, oh…wait…this part. Harry stopped as well, looking at you confused, you had the same look you had when the fight for the wand was happening.

“you know, someday, you’re gonna have to tell me how you guys all teamed up,” ben said cheerfully, mals face dropped and your breath became shaky looking into Harrys eyes, his own widened, no…

“actually mal promised to let all the kids of the island” Evie smiled, obviously proud, but Ben furrowed his brows looking to mal.

“mal?” mal broke away from ben, standing before all of you. “I have to tell you guys something!” she looked pale, paler than usual.

“um…I lied to you” Harry’s grip on your hand tightened, uma looked as if she was thinking ‘I knew it’ and evie…evie looked betrayed. Mal took a deep breath “the, kids won’t be coming off the isle” Carlos looked to jay, both looking confused.

“what do you mean?” jay asked, furrowing his brows at mal. She looked as if she was trying to stay strong as if she was making the right decision. “the program is shut down” evie, Carlos, jay, and umas faces, were heartbreaking, “and the barrier will be closed for good”

Harry released your hand, boiling fury in his eyes, shaking his hook in mals direction, you sniffed, tears burning in your eyes.

Ben spoke up “for Auradons safety” harry gave a disbelieving laugh, and uma looked to the ground before starting to walk to stand before mal.

“hold up” she stopped shaking her head, looking mal right in the eyes, “so were saving your precious people and your behinds…for a lie?” mal opened her mouth to rebuttal but nothing came out. Uma shook her head.

“I knew it was a mistake to trust you” your chest was becoming tighter, tears slipping down your cheeks. “you’re always out for yourself.” Harry walked towards ben, a furious smile on his face.

“and you!” he pointed at him “king ben eh~!” harry stopped, inches from bens face, his smile slipping away, to reveal the vulnerable boy underneath. Who just wanted a home.

“yer probably just going teh throw us back inside eh” a silent sob broke free from you, you hated how Harry sounded, the last time he sounded like that was when you saved him from that woman who was raping him. Mal looked aghast at Harry’s face, she had never seen him like this. jay looked upset for harry, the two had mostly rekindled their friendship from long ago, but because of mal, they might not be able to get back where they were before mal dumped shrimp on uma

“you know what?” Celia spoke stepping up to mal, anguish in her eyes “I actually thought you were brave,” mal looked even more heartbroken over Celia speaking up “but your nothing but a chicken” the girl’s voice broke “to whose gonna tell me im never gonna see my dad again” mal whispered Celia’s name before the girl grabbed the ember and tossed it in the birdbath, extinguishing it.

“CELIA! NO!” Evie called for the girl as she ran off into the woods, mal retrieving the dulled ember. “REGAIN YOUR MIGHT AND IGNITE”

Harry sighed walking toward you and pressing his forehead to the top of your head, you could feel his tears soaking your hair. You took his hand, leading him over to uma.

Mal kept trying her spell, to no avail, now holding it up to uma.

Uma glanced at her necklace, but nothing was happening. “bummer” mal looked as if she would break at any moment, seemingly trying to beg uma to help her, but no words came out.

“let’s go find gil and leave them all to rot.” Harry nodded, following uma, but you stayed, wiping your tears before you called out.

“wait!” everyone stopped, looking to you, mal looked hopeful, but she was in for a ride.

“I’ve needed to say this for a while.” You looked into mals eyes, and she flinched from the fury within them. “mal, did you _ever_ think of the consequences of this ONE decision? Because if you close the barrier forever, not letting anyone go in or out? That means no more shipments of food” mal froze her eyes widening in fear and she looked as if she was about to vomit “no more clothes, no more medicine, no more nothing. There are a lot of people who deserve to be on the isle, Cruella and hook as an example but remember, there are so many innocent lives on the isle, and you are sentencing them to DEATH, you are going to rob them of what little food supply they have, and you going to kill them.”

You took a heavy breath, seeing both mal and ben looking as if they just realized this as if they didn’t THINK of this. “you have doomed so many kids, just because your precious world was threatened, by a threat that could have been easily dealt with. So congrats mal…your mother would be proud” you shoved past her, catching up to uma and harry, muttering a quick “let’s go” before leaving the core four and ben behind.

Mal calling for yours and umas names.

But you didn’t listen, none of you had time for a traitor.

Who was just like her mother.

—-

You heard the crackle of Audrey turning mals friends into stone, and tripped, harry quickly catching you and pulling you into his side.

The three of you stayed silent as you crossed the courtyard. You heard mals footsteps, she called for uma and she turned, but you and harry pushed uma to continue walking.

“uma!! Uma stop, please! Stop!” she rushed to stop in front of uma, who stepped back lightly, you and harry standing next to uma, glaring at mal. “I need your help” uma made her way to move around mal but she blocked her way “we have a chance if we do this together!”

Uma slumped back, curling her lip in disgust “your friends kick you to the curb?” mal looked crestfallen “good” uma snapped.

Mal continued “ben saw something in you, and today I saw it too. Uma you care!” uma looked away from mal, locking her jaw “uma you care about everybody! And..auradon is worth saving! Help us~” mal ended weakly, begging uma to help save auradon. “please”

You and Harry glanced at each other, before looking to uma, Harry looked back at mal, narrowing his eyes.

“You talk pretty, mal” mal looked to him “but she’s already made up ‘er mind”

“You brought this on yourself mal, you figure out how to fix it”

uma shook her head, waving her hand for you two to follow.

“let’s go” you strode after her, not looking back at mal.

Moments later, you heard the screech of mals dragon form, and audreys laughter, you turned to uma, not liking what you were about to do.

“uma, we need to help her” uma and harry looked surprised “if we don’t stop Audrey…she might kill all of Auradon, including those on the isle.” Umas eyes widened.

“shes turning everyone into stone, and if she keeps those who are already asleep, the shipments for the kids will never arrive, what she’s doing will just end up killing everyone.”

Uma took a shaky breath before nodded, turning and running back in the direction of mal.

When you arrived, you saw mal high in the air, pink bursts of lighting shotting at her.

What you didn’t see was Audrey seeing you, her lips curled into a snarl.

“you! You ruined this! She knew you had convinced Uma to come back and reignite the ember, so she blasted you as mal was distracted, and you didn’t see, Harrys eyes widened as he saw the magic blast towards you, but he wasn’t fast enough.

You felt something pierce your heart, and all of a sudden the world went numb, and the world was going dark, your ears were failing. You turned, slowly falling, seeing harry screaming your name as he dived for you. Uma horrified face.

Falling falling falling.

Harry’s tears and screams.

The water rushing around uma.

Her eyes were glowing, the muffled thunder and lightning cracking in the background. Mals surprised look.

Harry’s face.

Darkness closing in.

…

…

…

Nothing

asleep

—end of part 7—

Comment or message me for part 8


	8. part 8 - wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why won't you wake up?

[Originally posted by thistributeisonfire](https://tmblr.co/ZxMnVp2jw79yd)

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—Harry POV—

I couldn’t hear anything, everything was muffled, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I saw the strike of magic hit (y/n) and she gasped in pain, turned as she fell, her terrified eyes locking with mine, I felt water drip down my cheeks, I heard my voice scream her name.

I dived for her, her eyes slowly closing, her breath slowing. I reached her before she hit the floor, cradling her head. I screamed her name, shaking her, begging for her to awaken, but (y/n) didn’t even flutter her eyelids, she was unresponsive.

“(y/n) please!” my voice cracked, cupping her face and bringing it close to mine “please love wake up!” tears dripped onto her face, my throat was becoming increasingly sore from my sobs.

“Please, please wake up loove, i-i cannae lose ye please!” I buried my head in her chest, tears soaking her top, my voice dying as I sobbed.

“Ah cannae dae thes withit ye,i-i Ah loove ye!”

*ba-bumb ba-bumb*

My breath hitched, and I listened intently, blocking out the sounds of mal and uma battling Audrey.

A heartbeat.

(y/n)s heartbeat.

I lifted my head, pressing my fingers to (y/n)s throat, feeling for a pulse.

There was a pulse, I sobbed in relief, she was just asleep, Audrey didn’t kill her.

“Thenk Odin,” I sobbed, bringing her closer “ you’re alife och god Ah was sae scared.” Sounds returned and I heard the crack of lightning sounds around me. I flinched turning, and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Uma, inside a water cyclone, her eyes glowing, thunder and lightning cracking around her, Audrey was diving for cover, but the lighting was destroying her cover, I look around for Mal, but she was back in human form, on the ground with Celia in her arms, they both looked terrified.

Audrey was encased in water, struggling to get out, my eyes widened, she was going to drown Audrey.

“UMA!” I screamed, she turned her face to me, and I cowered, the rage in her eyes, the rage of a god. But I pushed forward “UMA DON’T KILL HER! IF YEH DO YEH WILL NEVER BE ABLE TEH LEAVE THE ISLE EVER AGAIN”

“SHE HURT (Y/N)” Uma snarled, the water pressurizing around Audrey, I saw her choke and her grip loosened around the scepter, but I pleaded with Uma.

“UMA PLEASE, YER ARE NOT A MURDER!!” Umas grip on the water loosened, and audreys head popped out of the water, coughing the water out of her lungs.

Umas body continued to glow, her hair waving around in a urethral way, and the water rushed harshly around her, the thunder was loud, the loudest I’ve ever heard.

_My dear niece, please calm yourself_

A voice broke through the air, and I gasped, it was the same voice from earlier, “kore?” I whispered, looking around wildly, In font of umas form, someone began to appear, and then kore flashed in front of her, her hand held out in front of her, reaching to uma, a kind smile upon the goddess’s face.

_“miss (y/n) needs you, please calm down”_

Uma took deep breathes, closing her eyes, Audrey was released from her water prison, dropping to the floor coughing her lungs out.

Kore helped uma touch the floor, her hands on her shoulders.

“_there you go, you’re okay, you’re okay, now, your friend harry needs you, and mal, I believe its time to use the ember”_

Mal stood, keeping Celia behind her, watching as Audrey stood up, wobbly on her feet, she panted, looking around widely for the scepter.

“where-WHERE IS IT?! I NEED-“ mal thrust the ember towards Audrey and Audrey gasped, falling to the floor as the blue magic hit her, her evil look whisping away.

Uma ran over to (y/n) and I, looking horrified at (y/n) laying limp in my arms. She kneeled down next to us, her shell glowing once more, placing her hand on her forehead.

“by the power of the sea, wake up immediately”

…

…

Nothing, my breath became faster, as uma repeated the spell. But nothing came from it, uma called for kore, who seemed to float over, looking down sadly at (y/n).

“help her please” I begged her, feeling the burn of tears in my eyes, kore waved her hand over (y/n), green and pink colored thin smoke drifting over (y/n), but nothing happened.

“_im sorry, but It appears neither Uma or I can help (y/n), mal?”_ mal turned away from Audrey, looking sad, Audrey had fallen asleep, her own curse backfiring on her. Mal stood making her way over to uma, (y/n) and I, kneeling down and trying the ember on (y/n).

But once again, even with mal using her fae magic on her, nothing happened, I broke down pressing my face into (y/n)s neck, feeling her pulse on my cheek.

“Mal!!!” Evie’s voice came through the clearing, looking shocked at the scene in front of her, jay, Carlos, dude, and ben following her. Ben crashed into mal, hugging her.

Evie slid to kneel down next to (y/n) and I, grabbing a potion from within her pocket.

“I stored a few with me, just in case” I lifted (y/n)s head up, letting evie pour the potion into her mouth.

We all waited in tense silence…still…nothing.

I gave a pitiful whimper, bringing (y/n) into my chest, my tears dripping from my cheeks and soaking her hair.

Kore sighed, turning to mal and ben. _“is there a place where harry can put (y/n), id think hed rather her not stay here all night”_

Ben nodded, leading the group into the dorms. I sniffed, allowing jay to help me stand, I shifted (y/n) picking her up bridal style and carrying her to an empty room. I laid her down, her (h/c) hair spread about in a halo, the moonlight making it shine beautifully, her breath soft and even. I fixed the position of her ruby necklace, the one I gave her so long ago.

“oh (y/n).” I whispered, sitting down next to her asleep form, pressing my head to her shoulder, laying my arm on her torso “please awaken my love, I can’t do this without you.”

No response.

I sighed, standing and taking off my gear, flinging my jacket and belts onto an empty chair across the room, I didn’t want to disturb (y/n)s position, so I laid on the bed across from hers, sadly watching her sleep.

“don’t worry lass” I mumbled, messing with the arrow ring, she dropped oh long ago, “ill fix this, we’ll get our happy ending.”

I fell into a fitful sleep, nightmares of (y/n) dying in her sleep or being forever in her death-like sleep, and I, giving her true love’s kiss, only for it not to work. Fairy godmother saying her true love waits in her world, and I, a villain, would never meet mine, and fairy godmother sending her back, leaving me alone and broken.

—end of part 8—

Comment or message me for part 9


	9. part 9 - i've been dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "works every time~" Evie - descendants 2

[Originally posted by halfadream](https://tmblr.co/ZfJM2c2k2bUun)

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—Harry POV—

I sat by (y/n)s bed, staring sadly at her serine asleep face, she didn’t deserve this. I sighed, leaning down to press my forehead to her shoulder, I felt some tears slip down my cheeks and onto her shoulder.

*sniff* “oh love, im so sorry, if I had reacted faster I could’ve saved yeh”

As the self-deprecating thoughts bashed my mind, uma came thought to door, looking solum.

“harry” she muttered, I sat up, whipping the tears from my cheeks.

“aye cap’n?” she simply looked at me with empathetic eyes, before sighing.

“gil, Celia and I are heading back to the isle, with the limo to get hades, do you want to-?” I shook my head.

“no, im not going anywhere without (y/n)” uma nodded, walking over to us and brushing her fingers through her hair, looking sadly down at the sleeping lass.

“Alright, maybe hades can use the ember to wake her up”

I nodded, speaking snarkily. “maybe, your magic didn’t work, mals magic didn’t work, kores magic didn’t work, even the wand didn’t work?! So we’ll have a fucking miracle if the ember works!!”

Uma sighed, shaking her head at me, turning to walk out of the room.

“have a little faith harry, shell wake up, I know it.”

I sniffed, rubbing my nose “yeah well, I’ll believe it when I see it”

—-

It didn’t work, I fucking knew it, Hades had tried twice, at mals request, to no avail. He was now staying in a room with kore wards set up by fairy godmother, preventing him from using his abilities, waiting for me to be ready to head back to the isle.

I raged, now in the gym, smashing things with my hook and a fencing sword, cursing whoever doomed my (y/n) to her fate.

Screaming I chucked the sword at the wall, it stuck in the wall with a thud and sat there, swinging back and forth.

I panted, frustrated tears leaking from my eyes, and dripping down my heated cheeks.

“Harry?” a soft voice called, I turned, seeing Carlos looking at me with pity in his eyes.

“go away pup, I can see yeh only here cuz yeh pity meh, well I don’t want it.” I barked, walking over and plucking the sword from the wall.

“well” Carlos started, walking over to me, pulling at my shirt collar and tugging me out of the gym “jay and I had an idea”

“wha idea?” I asked, but Carlos ignored me, dragging me to (y/n)s room, shoving me through the door, I stumbled into the room, glaring back at Carlos, who was now joined by jay.

“So what’s this?”I grumbled, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the ground.

“well,” Carlos started, looking towards (y/n)s still form, breathing softly in her sleep “jay and I had this idea,”

Jay interrupted him “true loves kiss”

I stopped, feeling heat start to bloom on my cheeks “I, Ah dunnae kinn. Whit if she doesnae wake up?” my accent was thick in worry, there was a chance that I wasn’t (y/n)s true love, and that my nightmare would come true.

Jay sighed, “well you could at least try!” I swallowed harshly, turning to (y/n), taking a small step toward her before turning back to them.

“can we be left alone?” they shrugged, turning and walking out of the room.

I bit my lip, pacing the room, before turning to face (y/n) flopping down on a chair, a million possibilities running through my head.

—song time!—

_Don’t freak out, it’s okay_

_‘Cause true love can save the day_

_And I think we feel the same_

_But I don’t know_

_When we met, it was sweet_

_She was oh so into me_

_Seems like things are meant to be_

_But I don’t know_

_Does She love me? Or does She love me not?_

_I know I love her. But is it strong enough?_

Jay and Carlos were back in the room, smiling at Harrys Delima, egging him on to kiss (y/n).

_One kiss, one kiss_

_It all comes down to this_

_One kiss, one kiss_

_Ohh_

_One kiss, one kiss_

_This moment could be it_

_I, I, I wanna know_

_So here I go (go)_

Harry stepped toward (y/n) kneeling down next to the bed. jay and Carlos leaning forward in hope, before Harry leaped up, pressing his back to the bedpost, Carlos and jay sighing disappointment.

_Keep it cool, keep it calm_

_Think she’s loved me all along_

_But maybe I got it wrong_

_So I don’t know (hey)_

_she’s so good, got my back_

_But maybe I’m just too bad_

_Could we be a perfect match?_

_Now, I don’t know_

_Does she love me? Or does she love me not?_

_I know I love her. But is it strong enough? Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_One kiss, one kiss_

_It all comes down to this_

_One kiss, one kiss_

_Ohh_

_One kiss, one kiss_

_This moment could be it_

_I, I, I wanna know_

_So here I go (go)_

_Yeah, here I go_

Jay and Carlos rolled their eyes, Carlos gesturing for Jay to leave the room with him.

_I feel my heartbeat beating saying, “It’s gonna work”_

_But if I’m dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt_

_Either I will or I won’t_

_What if I do and she don’t?_

_Is she my one love?_

_Oh, there’s only one, one way to really know_

_Hey, one kiss, one kiss_

_It all comes down to this (one kiss)_

_One kiss, one kiss (one kiss)_

_Ohh_

_One kiss, one kiss_

_This moment could be it_

_I, I, I wanna know (I wanna know)_

_So here I go (go)_

_Here I go_

_Here I go (here I go, here I go)_

_Here I go_

_—end song!—_

I kneeled down next to the bed, biting my lip as a brushed (y/n)s hair back as I leaned closer to her face.

“please work” I muttered, pressing my lips to hers.

I felt a rush of magic vibrate around us, pulsing out. I backed away slightly, seeing remnants of multi-colored magic whisping around the room.

“H-Harry?” I gasped, looking down to see (y/n) blinking confused, staring up at him, clearly awake.

“(y/n)!” I sobbed in relief, collapsing onto the bed and into her arms, she yelped slightly, but sat up, wrapping her arms around me.

“ye-yer awake! Thank god” (y/n) shushed me, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

“Why didn’t you try sooner hooky?” I sniffed, pulling away from her, looking sheepishly at the covers.

“cuz-cuz I was scared nothin would happen, I was scared that yeh wouldn’t wake up and that yeh would be sent back to yer world.”

(y/n) smiled, cupping my cheeks and kissing me again, I hummed, pressing her back into the bed.

She pulled away slightly, her cheeks red and panting.

“well, at least you got over that fear.”

“well” I blushed, feeling a hardness in my pants, lifting my hips to keep it from pressing into (y/n)s thigh. “jay and Carlos helped me to just get it over with”

(y/n) giggled, glancing down “is that so….Harry?”

“aye?”

“is that a stick in your pants or are you happy to see me?”  
she purred flirtatiously, raising her brow.

I gulped, my face burning “i-I” (y/n) leaned up, whispering into my ear.

“lock the door”

I stood, sprinting over to the door and locking it, turning back to see (y/n) taking off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra, my mouth went dry.

“well~” she grinned, curling her finger at me, gesturing for me to come closer.

“come on pretty boy~”

[Originally posted by biromance](https://tmblr.co/ZeV0OX2g60zOC)

—(you dirty minded people, you are correct ;p)—

Now we stood at the front entrance, standing with kore to mine and (y/n)s left, and she stood next to hades, who was in chains and surrounded by guards.

Kore eyed us, smirking. (y/n) raised her brow.

“what?”

“You two had sex~”

(y/n) and I turned red, sputtering.

“wha-n-no we didn’t-“

Kore laughed, waving her hand in dismissal. “don’t worry~! I understand I was like that once too you know~!”

(y/n) and I just stood there silent, faces still red.

Thank god the limo arrived, two separate ones actually, one fore kore and hades and the guards, another for me and (y/n).

(y/n) and I loaded into the car, getting ready for the hour-long drive, (y/n) making me lay across the seats and then flopping on top of me, wrapping her arms around my torso.

“oof!” I laughed, tossing my arms around her, as sleep began to fill my senses, I hadn’t gotten any sleep since (y/n) was spelled, so now I was easily falling asleep, (y/n) humming a song.

_I’ve been dreaming of a true loves kiss~_

—end of part 9—

Comment or message me for part 10


	10. part 10 - final - break this down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna break this down~ we're gonna rock the town, everyone all a-round, Just be whoever like this
> 
> Stronger together like this, We reunited like this!
> 
> Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—(y/n) POV—

It had been a week since you had returned to the Descendants world, and you had hardly separated from harry, though it wasn’t him being afraid that something would happen to you, it was more ‘I was separated from you for a year and a half, I don’t give a fuck im staying close’ soooo.

And now you all sat in the chip shop, the crew had exploded with excitement when you climbed out the limo, throwing a party with what they could to celebrate your return.

Harry was in his final suit from the movie, with some changes, you had told him to put some sleeves on, and he asked why.

‘_It makes it look incomplete!!_’

So he laughed and followed along, finding a long sleeve button up to put under his vest, rolling up the sleeves to stop just above his elbows.

Which oof, was VERY pleasing.

You had also dressed up, wearing a blue off-shoulder knee-length blue dress, your pirate coat with the sleeves off, making it look more like a vest, black ankle boots with a gold chain on the left ankle, your right hand having a palmless glove, and your left hand having a lace princess point glove, your ruby necklace sitting proudly on your neck.

Mals engagement party was being broadcasted on the tv, and it seemed to be at the part where she and ben were about to declare the barrier coming down forever.

“I choose to be a king that moves forward, its time for forgiveness, its time for new beginnings” ben smiled at mal, who took over.

“while the barrier will not be coming down because there are people who DO deserve to be on the isle, we have decided to…” mal waved her hands around squinting and pursing her lips in a smile “edit it a little? If that’s a thing? ”

The guests at the party laughed, Fairy Godmother, smiling in the background.

“There are a lot of kids on the isle who do **not** deserve to be on the isle, so…instead the barrier will only let through those who truly want a better life, those who want to start over, and live.”

Carlos whooped, Harry giggling at him as the guests laughed with him. Ben seemed to whisper to Mal, she nodded, smiling happily.

She gestured for Evie, Carlos, and Jay to come up to her, and they gathered around her, Fairy Godmother handing her the wand.

Mal nodded to her friends, who nodded back, all grasping the wand.

“to all who want a second chance” mal started, her friends joining her in the spell.

“**your time has come, come out and dance**!” a blast of multi-colored magic, purple, red, blue, and orange, shot at the barrier, and the clouds drifted away, the barrier seeming to shatter.

The bridge began to build.

You laughed in disbelief, holy shit, holy shit!

Harry stood up, yelling for uma to come outside with them, you leaped off your seat, following him outside to where Auradon and isle met, tears dripping from your eyes.

Holy shit you were crying more than when you originally saw it on tv!

Harry covered his mouth in disbelief, the sun shining down on the isle, and he laughed joyfully, picking you up and spinning you around.

When you were placed down uma slammed into you, tears of joy running down her face.

“my plan!” you laughed along with her, wrapping your arms around her waist and spinning her, she cackled.

Gil dragged Harry over to you, wrapping his arms around all three and lifting, cheering as he did so.

“We did it!!”

“We did it!!!” you, Uma, and Harry chorused back.

—

_It’s time to bring together_

_Time for a brand new start_

_We gonna put it in motion_

_Break down what keeps us apart_

Uma stood on the elevated platform, you, Harry, and Gil standing behind her, still looking to where the barrier should be

_No more, no division we down_

_New team, got the vision, unite_

_So we stand, now we living marching_

_In the light, one two, one two like_

_I see you (you see me)_

_Imperfect (perfectly)_

_Face to face_

_We can see clearly our similarities like_

_Day and night, wrong or right_

_We come together for a good time_

You walked forward, standing at umas right, leaning on Harry’s shoulder as you sang.

_We’re gonna break this down_

_We’re gonna rock the town_

_Everyone all around_

_Let’s be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

You lept down the stairs, grinning at smee. Uma dancing in front of you as she sang

_Believing in second chances_

You took Celia’s line, belting out

_And we’re all starting today_

Now came your favorite part, Harry’s part.

_Marching on in a new land_

You and Harry grinned at each other, locking hands as you danced

_Our world’s a better, a better place_

You started to walk across the bridge, toward Auradon

_Welcome, the addition new love_

_Unity, new beginning for us_

_Harmony that’s the mission marching_

_In the light, one two, one two like_

_I see you (you see me)_

_Imperfect (perfectly)_

_Face to face_

_We can see clearly our similarities like_

_Day and night, wrong or right_

_We come together for a good time_

You danced across from Evie, grinning as you spun and saw the pirate crew right behind you.

_We’re gonna break this down_

_We’re gonna rock the town_

_Everyone all around_

_Just be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

_We reunited like this_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down (down!)_

The vks stopped, you uma harry and gil standing in front, looking wearily at the auradon kids, the bowed to you all, welcoming you to auradon.

Uma whopped, running to mal, while you grinned and took Harry’s hand.

Dance break baby!

Harry dipped you as the others crouched low to the ground, smiling his handsome smile, you cupped his cheek grinning back.

He lifted you up, spinning you as he went. Dancing to the beat you shimmied and slid, bouching your shoulders as you stopped next to harry. You laughed as you danced, it was so different doing this in real-time, instead of simply following the song.

You switched placing with Harry as you marched, stomping as the dance break ended. You facing forward as harry faced the entrance to Auradon.

_We’re gonna break this down (break this down)_

_We’re gonna rock the town (oh, we’re gonna rock this town)_

_Everyone all around (oh, around)_

_Just be whoever like this (come on!)_

Harry bowed to you, you laughed as you turned and bowed to uma, she cackled as she bowed back.

_Stronger together like this (uh)_

_We be united like this_

_We’re gonna break this down (come on! We’re gonna break this down)_

_We’re gonna rock the town (come on, everybody on the isle gonna like this)_

_Everyone all around (oh, around)_

_Just be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this (stronger together like this)_

_We reunited like this (hey!)_

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down_

You all breathed heavily as the realization set in, you were free, Harry was free, uma was free, Celia was free.

Every single vk that wanted a chance was free.

Dizzy stepped into your side, grinning up at you. You smiled back and wrapped your arms around her, sighing happily.

You burst out laughing at the giant dragon puppet, harry grasped your shoulders backing you away.

“UNCLE HARRY AUNT (Y/N)!!!” you spun around the smee twins racing toward you both, giant grins on their faces.

They slammed into your legs, grinning up at you, you laughed, kneeling down to hug skipper as sterling leaped up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry noticed smee out of the corner of his eye, so he grinned pointing him out, the twins gasped, racing over to their dad.

Smee smiled and waved at you as he walked off with the twins, Celia and Dr Facilier bouncing past, he tipped his hat to you.

“cards are in your favor miss (y/n)!” you laughed and tipped an invisible hat back, leaning into harry.

You heard Jay talking to Gil about exploring and you laughed

‘_ahhhh….gay, best ship name ever’_

Looking at the symbols of the vks you saw one of a hook with (favorite flower) surrounding it, “Harry?” you yelled over the crowd, he stopped doing the robot leaning down to hear you better.

“whos is that?” you pointed to the hook with flowers and he grinned “it’s yours, lassie!!”

“mine?!” you laughed in disbelief, gasping as it turned and a name was inscribed on one of the stems of the flowers

_(y/n)_

“oh my god!” you laughed, bouncing happily, Harry grinned biting his lip. He kissed you, dipping you as he went, you hummed into the kiss, gripping the lapels of his vest, he lifted you back up, taking a moment to release you from the kiss, both of you fluttering your eyes open slowly. Grinning at each other.

He held out his hand, obviously asking to dance, you bowed taking his hand and spinning your self, before pulling him away.

As you danced you saw Hades and Kore step through the archway, Mal running up to hug him, kore winking to you, you nodded back, as uma joined you two and dancing along.

Confetti started to spit from the dragon puppet and showered over the crowd. You laughed grabbing at the golden and green confetti.

The crowd split, Mal and her friends walking down the path first.

Chad, Audrey, Ben, Doug, and Jane walking through next.

Dizzy, gil, uma, Celia, you, and harry danced through next, harry shimming through the path, straightening and tossing his hook to his other hand, offering his arm to you and escorting you into Auradon.

_Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down_

[Originally posted by x-stephhulme-x](https://tmblr.co/Z00Mba2kPZ4PJ)

—the end—

Comment or message me for the epilogue


	11. epilogue - return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will you get your happy ending? with fairy godmother around who knows?

[Originally posted by derrekshales](https://tmblr.co/ZA6eSl2k7m73A)

Sequel to the part of your world Harry Hook x reader I wrote this past year.

Key:

h/c- hair color

e/c- eye color

h/l- hair length

s/c- skin color

y/n- your name

Clothing:

—(y/n) POV—

Night has fallen, a cool ocean breeze gently running through the streets of Auradon, you looked up to the night sky, millions of stars before you.

“wow” you smiled, hearing Harry’s voice, he stepped next to you, his mouth open in awe at the night sky. “its-its so pretty”

You hummed, smiling, you had to agree, where you lived light pollution prevented you from seeing all the starts, and in Auradon, even though there were a lot of lights, they seemed to be enchanted to not dim the night.

Harry wrapped his arm around your shoulder, bringing you into his side, you happily did so, grasping the back of his vest and leaning your head into the crook of his neck.

“I could stay here forever”

“aye”

“miss (y/n)? Mr. Hook?”

The two of you froze, turning to see fairy godmother, looking sadly at both of you, holding her wand.

“no” you whispered, as Harry’s grip on your shoulder tightened and he growled at FG.

“no! she can’t go back, she just got here!!”

Fairy Godmother sighed, nodding “I know, but if she stays longer it’ll be harder for her to go. Im sorry”

You whimpered, burying your face in Harry’s chest, wrapping your arms around his torso.

“its not fair” you whispered, tears trailing down Harry’s vest. He glared at FG, turning and wrapping his arms around you fully, burying his face in your hair.

“yeh can’t go, yeh just can’t!”

Fairy godmother felt awful, but you didn’t belong in this world, and you had family and friends there, you couldn’t just abandon them!

“miss (y/n)?” you sniffed turning to her.

“if you would like, you can say goodbye to your friends, I understand that last time you weren’t really given the option to say it to them, other than harry”

You thought for a moment, before shaking your head. “n-no, it’ll be too hard to leave”

FG nodded, understanding “alright, then we’ll get started right away”

You looked up to harry, his eyes red and his face scrunched in sadness.

“I love you harry” you muttered, cupping his cheek and wiping away a stray tear that fell from his eye.

“I love yeh too” he whispered, pressing his forehead to yours.

“bibbity”

You pressed your lips to his

“bobbity”

He pressed back, cupping your face and kissing you passionately

“bo-“

“_wait!_”

FG stopped, gasping as she turned to see a woman racing towards them.

You and harry separated, squinting to see who called.

It was kore?

She panted lightly as she stopped in front of Fairy Godmother. Smiling.

“_I have a solution for this little two different worlds problem_”

“oh thank magic” FG breathed, she really didn’t want to send you back, the two of you would be miserable without the other.

“what is it?” you asked, clutching onto Harry’s hand tightly, him returning it in full.

Kore smiled looking to you

“_(y/n)? where is your necklace?”_

You lifted the ruby necklace from your neck, raising your brow as kore walked up and tapped it, it glowed a green pastel color before fading.

You squinted at kore, “what did you do?” harry asked, examining the jewelry.

“_I made it an anchor for (y/n) to stay in this world for as long as she wants!”_ kore clapped her hands in excitement.

You gapped at her, what?!

“_so as long as (y/n) wears that necklace, the magic in this world will not affect her in a negative way, so she can stay as long as she wants!_” kore finished cheerfully.

“well” FG started looking happy but still set on sending you home. “(y/n) still has family and friends that are waiting for her? Are we just going to ignore that?”

You paused, you had forgotten about that tidbit, you had your family waiting for you, friends, your pets!! You couldn’t just abandon them!

“shes right, even if my necklace allows me to stay as long as I want, I have a lot of responsibilities at home”

Harry’s shoulders sagged, what?

“but lass?” he took your hand. Looking at you pleading

“what about us?”

“I want to be with you harry! But I don’t know how we’re gonna work if I have to be in my world-“

“_I have a solution to that as well_!” kore cheered, holding her hands out before flipping them, pastel pink and green smoke billowing in her hands, they then cleared away to reveal two boxes, one red and the other (favorite color)

Kore handed the red one to you, and the (favorite color) one to harry. Gesturing for you to open them, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

You opened yours, gasping when you saw a key with ocean colored gems in the bow, carvings of waves on the shaft and Harry’s initials printed just above the pin

<strike>(basic outline, couldn’t find exactly what I want so here)</strike>

You looked over to harry, seeing him pulling out a key with a (favorite flower) jewel at the top, vines flowing down the shaft, and your initials printed just above the pin.

(<strike>instead of a rose put your favorite flower</strike>)

“w-what” you stuttered, looking down at the keys “what are these for?”  
“_these_” kore started, smiling softly at the two of you “_are your keys to each other’s world, so harry” _she waved her hand at harry, using him as an example “_if you want to visit (y/n) in her world, and you are in this world, all you have to do is put that key in any lock, turn it, and open the door, you will enter (y/n)s world, and if you wish to return to this world, simply repeat, and you will return through any door”_

“so,” you started, furrowing your brows “these are literally keys to each other’s world? And all we have to do is put the key in any lock? And we’ll be in the other world? Just like that?”

Kore smiled nodding “_just like that”_

Fairy godmother sighed in relief, thanking kore before turning to both of you “well now that’s settled, im going to return to the party, nights still young after all, goodnight!”

You returned her goodbye, turning to kore tears burning at your eyes “thank you…thank you so much”

Kore held her hand up, smiling softly “_no need to thank me, I refuse for you two to be torn apart. Now, I think im going to turn in, I have a meeting with Zeus tomorrow about my husband, and I need all my energy to deal with him”_

You laughed, sympathetic “oh jeez, good luck”

Kore smiled nodding “_thanks, and goodnight”_

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. And you turned to harry, who was staring at you with pure love in his eyes.

“so” you grinned “my world or do you wanna stay here?”

Harry hummed, biting his lip.

“how bout yer world, I wanna see what it’s like!”

You grinned and nodded, grabbing onto Harry’s hand and running inside the building, finding a door with a lock.

You grinned entering your key, and a light behind the door shimmered and bled through the keyhole, you turned to harry, biting your lip.

“ready?”

“teh be part of yer world? Always”

“oh harry” you giggled, kissing his cheek “you are my world”

Harry laughed softly, grasping the door handle and pushing it open, a bright light flooding the room, you and harry clasped hands, taking a deep breath.

And stepped through.

_Now we can walk_

_Now we can run_

_Now we can stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_Forever be_

_Part of your_

_World_

—the end—

Thank you so much for reading!!!!


	12. Encore- part of your world coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk when, but soon


End file.
